


Queen Of His Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: The Killing
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any, Why are there so many songs about rainbows? / And what's on the other side?





	Queen Of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



They loved by only one way; heart and soul, pure devotion. Linden fights to breathe for a moment as her chest grows tight, Holder draws her in close, nuzzling her cheek softly. The touch of his hand brushing up and down her back, touching so near she can feel his warmth seep into her skin through her clothes, her heart is skipping beats in her chest.

His heart was beating a thousand times per minute as she smiles into the kiss that Holder places upon her lips. He palms her beautiful face, and she closes her eyes, allowing the love of his touch to warm her soul. The kisses they share taste sweet and divine.

One kiss was all it took to melt her heart. Holder wraps his arms around her and gives her a fond hug, even the lightest of touches making her body quivers as they share one sweet, passionate kiss. For tonight, under a diamond twinkling sky, they sit side by side, cozy under a soft blanket. As a shooting star shot across the sky, Holder leans into whisper against her cheek. “Make a wish, darling.”

“I don’t need to make a wish,” Linden grins fondly, already leaning in to kiss Holder as she whispers, “I already have my heart’s desire.”

He’s smiles and his eyes twinkle like the diamond stars in the sky. He hugs her tighter; her lips are pink and sweet when he kisses her. They smile and giggle, love shimmering in both their eyes. The smile he gives her sends her heart racing and sent butterflies fluttering in her tummy. He cuddles her with a dearly tender embrace, wrapped his arms around her, keeping his soul mate safe in his sweet embrace.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/997245.html?thread=110856573#t110856573)


End file.
